A number of water propelled, personal flight devices have recently become available. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,805. The device 10, shown in FIG. 1, includes a platform 12 for a passenger to stand upon, and two nozzles 14a, 14b immovably fixed under and perpendicular to the platform 12. The two nozzles discharge pressurized fluid to elevate the device 10 for flight. Operation of the device in the '805 patent requires balancing the weight and resulting forces of the passenger's body about the platform 12, and more specifically, about an axis 16 running horizontally through the nozzles. Such balancing may require extremely frequent yet delicate dorsiflexion and planarflexion of the passenger's leg muscles, which could lead to muscle fatigue for the passenger. In addition, should the passenger tilt and start to lose balance, it may be difficult for some passengers to counteract the tilting moment as the tilt angle increases, resulting in unwanted falling. The present disclosure provides personal propulsion devices with improved and selectively adjustable balance and weight distribution features and methods of use thereof.